


Toxicity

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Tubb0 mention, abusive Schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Toxicity. Lethality. That's what Schlatt is.Very short but I may add a second chapter.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Toxicity

Toxicity. Lethality. That's what Schlatt is.

He's the pill slipped into Alex's drink at the bar. He's the knife sliding slowly between Alex's ribs. And he knows it's fucked. Alex knows he shouldn't be loving him. But Schlatt's love is mephitic, nauseating, sickening. Leaving Alex on a dizzy high when their lips crash together, teeth slamming together violently and tearing incessantly at the other's lips. It leaves him craving when they're at their lows. When Schlatt is screaming, his face red. When he's throwing shit and hitting Alex unrelentlessly.

But yet the bruises left littering his skin looks beautiful almost, yellow twisting with purple and tan, like streaks of paint across his skin. A masterpiece for him and Schlatt only. A beauty to gaze at in the mirror or to have rough hands trace softly in the dark early morning when Schlatt thinks Alex is asleep.

He knows it's wrong. He knows that everyone is worried. Alex knows that when Tubbo says he guesses Schlatt isn't coming that he wasn't invited in the first place. They tried to speak to him about it and he knows he should have just talked to them. He knows all these things.

But yet he craves more of Schlatt. He needs to be thrown against the wall of the president's office and kissed senseless before he can even catch his breath. He needs to hear the hoarse whispers breathed into his ear by his lover in the earliest hours of the morning.

It is simply so easy to lose himself in Schlatt.

It is just so easy to get caught up in the sea of demented love and distorted kisses.


End file.
